May's Visit
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: story requested by KJC71790


While in Pallet Town May decide to pay her friend Ash a visit. May knocked at the front door and Delia Ash's mom answered the door. May is that you you look way different then the last time your more beautiful then ever. Why thank you is Ash here. Yes he is Ash you have a visitor. Ash came down and say May standing at the end of the stairs. May? She smiled and nodded. Can we talk in private? Sure come upstairs. May followed Ash. Once in Ash's room he and May sat down on the bed. So May what on your mind? Ash i came to tell you i love you.

May I love you two. The two kissed right there and then. Ash I want you to fuck me senseless. Ash smiled and then kissed May again. Serena got up off her chair and walked over and sat on Ash's lap leaned in and whispered in Ash's ear I want you to strip me and take me now and forever. Ash smiled He then pulled away and chucked off his clothes. May watched this all in fascination since she never saw a man naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge.

May then got undressed as well she Ash decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as May. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. May kissed back with just as much passion. they moved to May's room in the centre Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're so beautiful May" Ash said. May just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to May's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded May's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. May complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. May moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of May. May was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" May whimpered. "Let go May, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. May let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" May said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to May's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making May gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" May whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke May's barrier. May screamed in pain. Ash was fully in May, but he waited for May's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. May opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. May whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and May was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing May's face and muttering I love you to her. May had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" May said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. May nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into May and May relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "May, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. May frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside May. May felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


End file.
